


She is Mine

by SazzyAuzzy



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: ElijahxElena, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Season 2, Sex, bond, mate, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy
Summary: When Elijah and Elena meet for the first time, they are both overwhelmed by uncontrollable urges. Elijah hears a voice in his head telling him to claim her, to make Elena his. And Elena hears a voice telling her to let him take her. No matter what, Elena is now his.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	She is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This story was prompted to me LivingDeaDGirl244. She asked for a submissive mate story for Elena and Elijah. Now, this isn't what I would call an exact version of a submissive mate and it could have evolved into a real dominating relationship with that whole submissive aspect. However, I like how this story turned out and LivingDeaDGirl244, I hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> I did write this in four days, it kind of took over my other story, so here it is...enjoy.

**She Is Mine**

Elijah had never felt a thing like it before. A powerful voice in his mind yelling at me to take her, to claim her and hide her away from everyone and everything. The voice was telling him that she belonged to him and that she needed him to keep her safe.

Her face was one that he had seen before, the Petrova Doppelganger, beautiful in every sense. Twice before her, those who had her face had found a place in his heart, tempting him. But never before had he felt such a reaction. This girl, so young, so innocent, was affecting him in a very _hard_ way.

Elijah had moved to stand before her. She gasped as he moved so quickly and stumbled back a step. His hands caught her hips, holding her in place. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning in, pressing his nose into her throat and inhaling her scent—sweet, warm, and inviting. Saliva pooled in his mouth as he pictured himself tasting her, hearing her cries as she begged him to take her. Images flashed through his mind as he saw her bare before him, her mouth wrapped around his cock; or lying on her back, spread before him. His cock strained in his jeans, and he pulled her body against his.

Her whimpers touched his ears, and he moved his face to look her in the eye. She was scared.

“What is your name?” he asked.

She swallowed and let out a heavy breath. “Elena.” The sound of her voice was like silk. It rocked his body and made him want to hear her scream his name.

“Elena.” As he spoke her name, he noticed a faint blush appear on her cheeks. She looked utterly delicious.

“Elijah? Do we have a deal?”

He had forgotten that they were accompanied by two other vampires. The moment he had laid eyes on Elena, he had completely lost track of his surroundings.

It took a great deal of strength to step away from her. Elijah’s hands slipped from her hips, and he turned to look at the vampires who had delivered to him the one thing he had never known that he wanted.

“Elijah,” said Trevor. The fear was radiating off him; sweat covered his forehead. “I’ve waited so long…I’m truly, very sorry.”

Elijah approached him, giving his true feelings about him hidden. Trevor had assisted Katerina Petrova in escaping; he had run for over five hundred years because he had betrayed Elijah and his brother. He had every intention of killing him, but now that Elena stood before him, he felt gratitude.

“Your apology’s not necessary,” said Elijah.

“Y—yes, yes, it is,” stuttered Trevor. “You trusted me with Katerina, and I—I failed you.”

The reminder of the night when it had reached their ears that Katerina was gone brought back unpleasant memories; Niklaus had accused Elijah of helping her feel, calming their infatuation had clouded the love for his family. It had pained him that his brother had believed such a thing, and it had only been the start of the divide that separated them.

“I beg your forgiveness,” said Trevor.

Elijah paused for a moment. He could let him live, but if Niklaus ever found him, regardless of what Elijah said, he would torment Trevor brutally alone with Rose-Marie. He let out a heavy sigh. “So granted,” he said.

He swung his arm, breaking Trevor’s head clean from his body. A cry fell from Rose-Marie’s lips, and Elijah could feel Elena trembling behind him.

He wanted to comfort her, make her believe that he would protect her from everything and that he would keep her safe.

“You—” Rose-Marie stepped towards him, but Elijah cut her off.

He said, “Don’t, Rose. You are free.”

Elijah turned back to his Elena. She had tears in her eyes; she was so scared. He moved back over to her at a human pace; reaching up, he cupped her cheeks and brushed away the few tears that did fall.

“Please,” she whimpered, “don’t hurt me.”

Elijah shook his head and hushed her. “I would never hurt you, Elena.” He leant his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent. It was immaculate and calming. “I am going to make sure that no one ever harms you ever again.”

Elena still trembled in his arms, and she looked at him with uncertainty. “I just want to go home, please.”

He stroked her cheek and said, “We will see.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Now, come with me.”

He took her hand, laced their fingers together, and led her past Rose-Marie kneeling beside her dead friend's body. Elena followed him up the stairs and out the front door. Elijah hadn’t brought a car, but there was a place he could take them that wasn’t far.

He stopped outside and stroked Elena’s cheek. It pleased him as he noticed her lean into his touch. “I will need to carry you.”

Her shoulder’s tensed, but she didn’t argue with him.

Elijah carefully picked her up, and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He held her tight against his chest and said, “Close your eyes and turn your head into my chest.”

She seemed uncertain but listened.

He gave her one last glance before running. The world moved past them, and as he crossed through large open fields, he felt her fingers tighten around him. Her touch warmed him as he moved, and he wanted nothing more than to touch every inch of her.

The ten minutes that it took for him to run and arrive at a bed and breakfast he had passed on the way to meet her, he found himself flooded with the desire to claim her again. Outside of the Bed and Breakfast, Elijah lowered Elena’s feet to the ground. His arm remained firmly around her waist, holding her body against his.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Elena closed her eyes and took a moment to breathe before she nodded.

“We shall stay here for the night.” He led her inside before she could question him; he could see it in her eyes that she was confused and wanted him to explain. He tried to soothe her worries, but he didn’t understand exactly what was happening himself.

The room he compelled for them was a spacious room, with a queen-size bed at its centre. The bed was covered in light cream bedding, with many pillows piled up at the head. Across from the bed was a small dresser; on top of it stood a large vase of flowers along with three small candles. Two large windows stood on one wall, heavy drapes were pulled back to let the light shine through the room, and just in front of them was a small love seat with a coffee table beside it.

Elijah led Elena into the room, only releasing her once he had shut and locked the door behind them. He moved over to the drapes and closed them, leaving the only light to be produced by the two lamps sitting on the side tables—either side of the bed—and a tall lamp that stood in a corner.

Turning back to face her, Elijah paused to admire her. Elena’s face was one he had seen before; first, on Tatia, the first girl he had loved and had lost, a fleeting moment that he barely remembered; then Katerina, unlike Tatia, she had a fire inside her that had burned so bright that she had left many burnt, but she too was nothing more than a brief affair. Neither of them could compare to the beauty in front of him.

She was dressed in dirty jeans, and her shirt was covered in blood. Whatever had happened to her before she was brought to him had to have been dangerous; he was extremely pleased that someone had had the sense to heal her.

Elena locked eyes with him, and she lifted her arms to wrap them around herself.

Elijah offered her a warm smile, hoping to help her relax. He said, “You have questions.”

Elena nodded.

“I may not be able to answer all of them,” he explained, stepping towards her.

“Who are you?” was her first question.

Elijah wanted to laugh at himself. He had been so caught up in her that he had never told her his name. “My name is Elijah Mikealson.”

“What do you want with me?”

There were many ways he could answer that question. The main thought on his mind is that he wanted to keep her safe, lock her away and protect her. He also had the overwhelming urge to taste her, to bite down on her neck and enjoy the—no doubt—succulent blood that was pumping through her veins. If they had met before he had separated himself from his brother, he would have had every intention to deliver her into Niklaus’ hands. But now, he would never do such a thing.

“I want to keep you safe,” said Elijah.

Elena looked at him strangely. “Why?”

He moved towards her, removing his suit jacket, folding it and lying it over the end of the bed before stopping in front of her. “I have been alive for a very, very long time, Elena.” He reached out to touch her, his fingers gently caressing her cheek. “And I have never felt my instincts scream at me the way they are screaming at me now.”

“I don’t understand.”

Elijah closed the distance between them. His hand slid through the silky strands of her long brown hair and held her hip with his other hand. “Everything inside of me is telling me to keep you safe. To protect you.”

Elena gasped as he grasped her hip and pulled her body flush against him. He could feel the warmth of her skin buzzing against his, her heart jumping at the touch and beating faster as he leant his face down towards hers.

“I’m scared,” she whispered.

Elijah stroked her hip, touched their foreheads together. “You have my word that I won’t hurt you.”

She lifted her shaky hand up and placed it on his chest. Her other hand rested on his forearm, and she took in a shaky breath. “I feel like I can trust you. I want to trust you.”

Those words shot through him. The voice in his head grew louder, telling him to claim her, show her that he was hers to protect and to have.

“I want…” Elena’s words faded, and she bit down on her lip.

Elijah couldn’t stop himself from running his tongue across his own lips, they felt dry, but he wanted to feel her teeth biting his mouth. “What do you want?” His words were strained; every second he held her, he felt like he was losing the strength to ignore his inner desires.

She shook her head.

“I’ll give you whatever you want,” he whispered.

Elena tilted her head up, looking at him with eyes that seemed to say so much. He could still see her fear, the uncertainty about what was happening, but he could also see the same desire he knew was reflected in his own.

She moved her hand to touch his jaw, her fingers sliding along the bone. Her eyes flickered from her hand to his mouth, and then his eyes again before she stared back at his mouth.

Elijah took the step and leaned down to claim her lips. There was no hesitation from her as their lips touched; she pressed her mouth against his, her hand reaching up further to grasp his hair. The sensation of her touch pushed him to hold her tight and press his tongue forward to taste her. Elena opened her mouth, allowed their tongues to dance.

The hand he had placed on her hip slid beneath the bottom of her shirt; he pushed up the material and spread his fingers across her bare stomach, pulling a gasp from her. When she didn’t object to his hands exploring her skin, he pushed the shirt up further, wanting to see and touch every part of her.

He broke their kiss to pull the shirt over her head, leaving her olive skin bare before he. Elijah moved his mouth to taste her, his lips and tongue touching whatever part of her flesh he could reach. He used his fingers and pinch at her nipples through the thin lace of her bra, pulling sounds from her mouth that sent his blood rushing straight to his cock.

Elena whimpered as he explored her, and he caught the scent of her arousal. She needed him; she wanted him. It pushed him to pick her up, his hands leaving her breasts to grasps her thighs, hoisting her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist and he could lay her out on the bed.

Looking down at her as she laid out before him, she was a temptress. Her lips were swollen and red, her face flushed, and her eyes desperate. He could smell her scent, mixed with her arousal; it only made him harder.

He locked eyes with Elena as he pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She sat up and reached for his belt, looking up at him as she bit her lip and yanked the leather strap open before grasping for his pants.

Elijah grunted as she felt her delicate hands touch him; he wondered if she would be bold enough to wrap those swollen lips around him. But he needed more than that. The desperate scent of the juices between her legs was calling to him. He kicked off his pants, shoes and everything else before lying her back down and ripping her jeans off her body, along with his panties.

Elena whimpered as he gripped her legs and gazed down at her. He noticed her eyes were locked on his hard cock, which was now standing against his chest. She reached out her hand to grasp him, but he smacked her hand away gently. The pout that graced her lips pulled a chuckle from him. He laid his body over hers and claimed her lips.

Their bodies seemed to line up perfectly. Her legs wrapped around him, her hips opening wide for him to settle on her. Every inch of her was made for him, he knew it, and as he pulled his lips from hers and started to trail kisses and touches down her body, he knew that he would never let her go.

“Elijah,” she moaned.

Hearing her name made him pause. His mouth was pressed against her lower stomach, his hands on her thighs, teasing the skin but not yet touching the place that he knew she wanted him to. He looked up at her.

“Please,” she whined.

Elijah smiled against her stomach and moved one hand to her folds. He could smell the juice that had been leaking from her centre; it was rich and inviting. He used his thumb to apply the lightest of pressure to her folds, pushing a gasp out of Elena. He slid the tip across the lips and up to her little clit and pressing down on it.

Elena’s hips reached up to meet his touch, and Elijah used his other hand to hold her down.

She let out another whine. “Elijah.”

“Soon, my love.” The words from his mouth felt right; she was his.

He moved his head down directly between her thighs and used his fingers to spread the lips of her centre. He inhaled her scent before reaching up to slide his tongue along her.

“Ohhh!” Elena’s fingers tangled in his hair, and he felt her hips push against his hand.

He pushed his tongue into her centre and almost growled at her taste. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted before, and it made his cock throb. Elijah wasn’t able to contain himself and continue his slow pace. He removed his tongue and pushed a finger inside of her, her lips parting for him and then clenching around his finger. He moved his mouth to her clit, sucking on the small nub into his mouth before nibbling the flesh around it.

“Ahh…Elijah,” Elena called out his name, her legs starting to shake.

He added a second finger and curled them over, plunging them in as deep as he could. He wanted to taste her; he wanted to swallow every last drop of her juices. Elijah pulled out his fingers which pulled a whine of protest from Elena and replaced one finger but slid his tongue into her folds and sucked.

Elena’s nails dug into his scalp, and with one final thrust of his finger, he felt the walls of her centre tremble as her orgasm struck. His mouth was flooded with her glorious juices, tasting like the sweetest nectar he could ever imagine.

Only when Elijah was certain that he hadn’t missed a single drop of her juice did he pull away from her centre. Elena was panting heavily, her arm was thrown across her face, and he could hear her frantic heart. Elijah licked his fingers clean and caught a drip of her nectar from his chin before climbing his body back up hers.

“Elena,” he moaned into her skin, biting down gently on her flesh.

She whined and moved her arm to look at him.

“My Elena.” Elijah cupped her face with one hand and lifted her thigh over his hip with the other. “Mine.”

Elena’s hand reached between them and wrapped around his hard length. He groaned at the feel of her fingers. “My Elijah,” she whispered.

“Yes,” he groaned and claimed her mouth.

He felt her shift his cock, lining it up to her centre, to her throbbing core that needed him.

Their foreheads touched, and he locked eyes with her as he pushed in. Her hot channel clenched around him as he slid into her. She was so tight; Elijah groaned as he sunk deeper and deeper into her.

“So…full…ahhh.” Elena’s word seemed to slur together. Her hands were gripping his shoulders, and her legs tightened around his waist.

Elijah buried his face into her throat as he gripped her thigh and pulled himself back out, only to thrust back in. The cry that tore from Elena’s throat pushed him on; he set a firm pace, not wanting to rush this. He wanted her to feel every inch of him as he buried himself into her. Elena would never be able to feel this way again unless it was him inside her. He wasn’t just taking her; he was going to ruin her for any other creature. Mark her as his and his alone.

Elena cried and begged. Her voice growing louder, pushing him to thrust faster. He could feel her body shift, her walls tighten around him, gripping him like her body didn’t want him to leave her.

He licked and sucked at her throat, feeling the pumping blood, the needed to bite her was throbbing inside him. He slid out his fangs and used them to graze over her skin, pulling more sounds from her mouth.

“Bite me,” Elena cried. One of her hands slid through his hair and held the back of his head. “Please.”

Elijah sucked on her pulse point, and as he thrust into her again, he bit down. His bite sent her over the edge, and as her hot blood poured into his mouth, the walls of her centre clamped around him and coated him in her juices. He continued to thrust into her, taking mouthful after mouthful. Just like her nectar, her blood was overwhelming.

As he released her throat, he found her lips and smeared his blood coated lips over hers, and with another thrust, found his own release.

Elijah stilled inside her; her walls still clenched around him with her legs firmly locked around his waist. She smelled like him, every inch of her was covered in him, and the voice in his head had relaxed.

He kissed her slowly, almost in a lazy trance. Being inside her, tasting her, his head was spinning from it all. There was a hum of happiness and satisfaction in his chest that made him feel more relaxed than he ever had.

Elijah unwrapped her legs and slowly pulled himself from her. She let out a whimper as he left her warmth, and she reached out to grab him as he lifted himself from the bed.

“Give me a moment,” he said.

He stepped into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth that he quickly dampened before making his way back to her. The room was heavy with the scent of their lovemaking, and he knew that anyone that came near her would know that she belonged to him.

Climbing back onto the bed, he used the cloth to clean her thighs. Wiping away his cum, he pressed a kiss to her thigh before dropping the cloth on the floor. He shifted her underneath the covers of the bed and pulled her into his side. As he pressed a kiss to her forehead, he felt her drift off against his chest.

Elena was safe in his arms, and he knew they would need to discuss what would come next. But for the moment, he was content to let her sleep.

* * *

Elijah lay in the bed with Elena against him for hours. She had nestled her body against him, using him as her pillow. One of her hands was laid on the centre of his chest, and as she slept, he had allowed himself and carefully play with her fingers.

The fog that had entered his brain the moment they had met had cleared, and Elijah found himself able to think. He knew—for certain—that he would never be able to let Elena go; she was his. And he was also hers. What he didn’t know was why? Everything about the young woman in his arms was a mystery; he knew she was the latest Doppelganger and that her name was Elena. Aside from that, he didn’t know much about her, but he certainly wanted to.

He decided as they lay there that he would spend as much time as he could getting to know her—every single detail. He only hoped that she would want to do the same with him.

Elijah played with her soft hair, running his fingers through the long strands. It was different from her predecessors. Tatia’s had been a bundle of soft curls, and Katerina had always had tight curls. But Elena’s deadly straight locks were his favourite. Elijah liked how the hair slipped through his fingers and splayed out across her back.

Elena stirred around eight pm. She nuzzled her face into his chest, pulling herself closer to Elijah. A small moan of comfort slipped from her lips as her eyes blinked open.

Elijah stayed still, his arm resting gently on her back.

The pink blush that he had found himself enjoying coated Elena’s cheeks. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling down at her as she shifted, sitting up and taking in the room. He ached to pull her back into his arms but allowed her to move.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them, an innocent smile on her lips. “Hi,” she whispered.

Elijah reached out his hand and pushed the few strands of her hair that had fallen in her face back behind her ear. “Hello.”

“How long was I asleep?” she asked.

“A few hours.” Elijah ran his fingers across her bare back and enjoyed as she shivered.

Elena looked at him with eyes that were full of many more questions, ones he would gladly answer, but she seemed nervous to ask them. Elijah wanted her to feel comfortable, to accept his presence, and he understood that she was no doubt probably very confused. Especially if her body had reacted the way his body had done to her.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

Humanly concerns were normally a nuisance when it came to dealing with them. Elijah rarely found himself having to think about what a human would need, but his thoughts seemed to race with what Elena would need. A shower was probably one thing she would like, along with clean clothes and something to eat. He had no idea if Rose-Marie had given her any form of sustenance and wanted to make sure that she didn’t go without.

Elena nodded. “Starved.”

Elijah suggested she have a shower, and by the time she got out, he would have some food ready for her. He climbed from the bed, collecting his pants from the floor before using the room's phone to contact the front desk. He ordered Elena what he could, food consisting of sandwiches, fruit and juice, things that were probably meant for breakfast. Once he was certain that her food would be delivered to their room, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

There were very few vampires that Elijah would trust in such a situation, but there was a witch that didn’t live too far that he knew would help him. He had learned in his very long life that witches tended to try and avoid vampires if they could, but Katlyn Winters seemed to have the unfortunate luck of attracting them. Elijah had been looking for a witch to help him deal with Niklaus when a werewolf had given him Katlyn’s name; the young witch had almost been murderer by a very angry—and rather pathetic vampire—that had demanded a daylight ring from her. Elijah had saved Katlyn’s life and found himself with a witch who was more than willing to help.

He dialled her number and tried to ignore how long the phone rang before she answered.

“My favourite vampire, you rarely call. I’m starting to think you only call when you want something.” Katlyn’s voice grumbled down the line; it was heavy with sleep.

“Miss Winters, while I hope you don’t truly believe that, I am calling to request your assistance,” said Elijah. He crossed the room and took a seat on the loveseat by the window, his eyes moving towards the bathroom door that was partially open. He could see Elena in the shower, head tilted back, water rushing down her naked body.

“Your brother?” asked Katlyn.

Elijah sighed. “No, not directly anyway. Would you be able to meet me? I would rather explain everything to you then.”

Katlyn huffed. “I suppose.”

“Thank you, Katlyn. I will send you my current location; if you could come tomorrow morning as soon as you could, I would appreciate it.”

“I will see you in the morning, Elijah.”

“One more thing, could you also bring with you some clothes for a young woman. I will repay any money you need to spend,” he said. His eyes were still focused on Elena; as much as he would enjoy nothing more than to see her naked body, they would need to leave the room sooner or later.

Katlyn let out a yawn. “Sure, can I got back to sleep now?”

“It’s eight o’clock; why are you in bed so early?” he asked.

“Goodbye, Elijah.”

The call disconnected, and Elijah shook his head. He placed his phone onto the table and looked up to see Elena moving towards him, a towel wrapped around her. She stopped in the door frame and leant against it, her damp hair lying over her shoulder.

“Your food should be here shortly,” he said.

Elena nodded. “Thank you.”

He watched her and smiled as her blush returned.

“I don’t know what to say,” she said. “This isn’t normally something I would do.”

Elijah leant back against the couch and stretched out his hand for her to take. She looked at his fingers and seemed to consider it. “I won’t hurt you,” he said.

Elena smiled. “I know.” She stepped forward and took his hand.

The skin contact sent his skin ablaze, and once again, he wanted more of her. It probably should have concerned him how quickly he had become attached to her, but all he could focus on was her scent.

His intention was to guide her to sit beside him on the couch, nestle her into his side and keep her there until her food arrived. Elijah contained his surprise when she instead placed a knee on either side of his thighs and sat in his lap.

Elena was biting down on her lip, her face pink with her blush. She held onto his hands tightly and placed her other hand on his chest, once again. Her eyes roamed his body and paused when he caught her gaze.

She said, “I don’t understand what is happening inside of me.” Her heart rate increased. “I know that I should be terrified of you; I can feel how powerful you are, and that normally means that you are dangerous.” Her voice quivered. “I saw how scared those two vampires who took me were when you arrived…” She dropped her gaze and clenched her eyes shut. “I thought you were there to kill me.”

Elijah didn’t like to hear her say such things. He would never, under any circumstances, hurt her. He knew that he would give his life to keep her safe, even if that meant from himself.

He placed his fingers beneath her chin and raised her head. Her eyes shimmered with tears. “There is no need for you to be afraid of me,” he said.

Elena shook her head. She shifted forward in his lap, rubbing her hips against his and sending a powerful shock of pleasure through Elijah. He held in the moan that threatened to slip out and waited as she gripped his shoulders.

“I’m not anymore.”

He stroked away a stray tear. “Then why the tears?” he asked.

“I told you that I’m confused. From the moment I saw you, something inside of me told me to trust you and do as you asked. And it scares me that I did.” Her grip tightened. “I came with you to this place; I had sex with you.” Her blush darkened. “And my whole body feels like it's on fire, and the only way I can get any relief is by your touch.”

Elena surprised him again by claiming his lips. It was deeper than he expected, but he didn’t hesitate to pull her as close as he could have her. Elijah wrapped his fingers in her hair, gripped her hip with his other hand. Her damp locks dripping water onto his chest. Elena cupped the back of his head and shifted her hips against his.

The motion of her body had Elijah hard for her again. His cock ached to be back inside her, and the voice was back in his head telling him to do it. He grunted as Elena rocked, as gasp slipping from her lips. He used her open mouth to slide his tongue in to find hers. He danced his tongue with hers before breaking the kiss and moved his mouth to her bare chest.

Elena panted heavily, her hips still rocking against him. “Elijah,” she cried.

He released her hair and grabbed the towel that was still wrapped around her body; he wanted to feel her bare skin on his, so he tore it off her. She shivered as the cold air touched her body and her nipples hardened. Elijah moved his mouth to her perky mound and wrapped his lips around her nipple, pulling a small squeal from Elena.

“More, please, more.” Elena’s hips were rocking harder and harder against his. Her hands left his neck, reaching down between them.

Elijah felt her hands reached the top of his pants, and he used his strength to lift her slightly up so that she could undo them. Elena’s hands trembled, but she undid the button and pulled out his throbbing cock.

“Fill me,” she whispered. “I need you inside me.”

Elijah released her breath and captured her in a kiss. He lowered her body back down against his and slid her onto him. They both groaned into their kiss, Elijah relishing in how her centre wrapped so tightly around him.

“Fuck,” he grunted, his hands digging so hard into her hips that he was certain she would have marks. The idea that he would have marked her body made his cock throb.

Elena rocked in his lap again, moaning as she finally seemed to have what she so desperately need me.

Elijah held her up and said, “Ride me, my love. Fuck yourself on my cock.”

His words seemed to spur Elena on. She held onto his shoulders and rocked her whole body; her breasts rubbed against his chest, her thighs squeezed around him, and her sweet centre caressed his length.

Moving his hips with hers, Elijah thrust up to bury himself deeper and deeper into her. Every thrust bringing out more and more moans from Elena. Her body was shaking in his arms, sweat glistened on her skin, and he could smell and feel her wet slick that was coating his lap.

“Elijah, I’m so close,” she cried.

He pushed his hips up higher, thrusting harder. Her walls were clamping down, squeezing him, bringing him almost to his end. Elena’s orgasm hit, and she bit down on his shoulder, her blunt human teeth didn’t break his skin, but the sensation pushed him over the edge. He emptied himself inside her as he called out her name.

Elena slumped against him, her head buried into his neck. Elijah loosened his grip and caressed her skin; he turned his face to inhale the scent of her hair and sighed. It smelled like vanilla—most likely, the products that had been placed in the shower by the hotel—but there was also the faint scent of honey.

“I’ve never felt like this before,” said Elena.

Elijah sank his body further into the couch. “Neither have I.” It seemed that after a thousand years, he had finally found what he had been searching for.

“What is happening between us?” she asked.

He didn’t know. Elijah wanted to help her understand, but he was at a loss for words.

A knock sounded on the door, breaking the moment. “Room Service.”

Elijah didn’t want to; he was still buried inside of Elena and was very happy to stay exactly where they are, but Elena’s stomach had other plans. A small giggle burst from Elena as her stomach grumbled. He allowed Elena to climb off him, and as she stood before him naked, his cock stirred. He eyed her hungrily but restrained himself.

“Could you get my food?” she asked.

He nodded and stood from the couch, tucking himself back into his jeans; he noticed her go back into the bathroom.

The food was left outside the door on a silver tray. He collected it before placing the assortment of sandwiches and fruit onto the coffee table. He poured her a glass of the cold water before sitting back down on the couch.

Elena only took a few moments longer before she left the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy grey bathrobe. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun on top of her head, and her eyes flared wide with excitement when she saw the food.

“I’m starved.” She grabbed the bowl of fruit and dropped onto the couch beside Elijah. She stuffed a strawberry into her mouth and let out a loud moan. “I think we certainly worked up an appetite.”

He couldn’t stop his smirk. Elena noticed his face and blushed. She stuffed a grape into her mouth. He allowed her to eat in silence before deciding that it was best that they talk.

“I want to help you understand what is going on,” he said.

Elena slid her body to face him, popping another grape into her mouth.

“But in all my years, I have never met another soul who has mentioned anything like what has happened between us.” Elijah gently touched her cheek. “I have never felt such a fierce need to protect and claim someone until I laid my eyes on you.”

Elena nibbled her lip, and her hands seemed to clench the bowl of fruit tighter.

“I know it sounds absurd; claiming someone like they are property.” Elijah had lived through years and witnessed slavery; he didn’t want Elena to think that was how he was feeling about her.

“Then you must think I’m absurd.”

Elijah looked at her, confused.

She sighed and put the bowl down. “Since the first time you touched me, a voice in my head has been telling me to let you claim me. To let you take me, give everything I am to you.” She took his hand and ran her fingers across his palm. “It terrified me at first. Standing in that house, wondering what was going to happen to me, if I was going to die. But once you touched me, I just knew that you never would.”

Relief flooded him. It seemed that Elena was going through her own surge of emotions. It was clear that between them, a type of bond was forming, something stronger than he had ever seen. It was instinctual, almost animalistic. But he could also see uncertainty across her face; there was something holding her back.

“What is it?” he asked.

Elena said, “I had friends who were looking for me after I was taken by those vampires.”

“Did they know where you were?” he asked.

She nodded. “I think so. I have a friend who is a witch; she sent me a message that they were coming for me.”

“These friends, are they vampires?”

Elena nodded. “Yeah, um…”

He ran his fingers over her shoulder and down her arm. “What? I won’t hurt them as long as they don’t try and take you away from me.”

“It’s not that?” Elena seemed to tense up.

Elijah asked, “What is it?”

She took in a breath then said, “One of the vampires coming to find me is my boyfriend.”

Elijah had never felt jealously like it. His insides boiled. He felt the overwhelming urge to claim Elena again to make sure that she was coated in his scent so that no one would ever dare touch her again.

“And until a few hours ago, I believed that I was in love with him.”

Elijah frowned, noticing her choice of words. “Believed? Past tense. Have your feelings changed?”

She shrugged. “I don’t really know. But…” Elena struggled to find the words. “My head is all messed up; I don’t know what is going on with me. And I just had sex with you twice, and now all I can really think about is doing it again. But I also want to just bury myself into your side and stay in your arms and forget about anyone or anything else.”

Elijah kept in the smug smile that wanted to take over his face. She wanted him, not this other vampire. At least, she seemed to think that she did. He lifted her face, enjoying how she leaned into his touch. He pressed a kiss to her lips, tasting the fruit she had eaten.

“I will admit that you having a…” the word felt like ash in his mouth, “... _boyfriend_ is unfortunate. And while I respect that you may have had feelings for him, I don’t think I could share you with anyone else,” explained Elijah.

Elena seemed to consider his words.

“My inner monster wants to mark you in every possible way and make you mine. I can’t, and I shall not let anyone have you.” He kissed her again. “I do want to respect your wishes; I don’t want to force you into—”

Elena cut him off, pressing her own kiss to his mouth. “I don’t think you are going to have to concern yourself with any form of resistance from me.” She moved the bowl from her lap and sat up on her knees. “But I will need to try and explain this to Stefan, whatever this is.”

Elijah nodded. “I promise I will find out what exactly is happening between us; that way, we can both understand what is happening.”

“What if I don’t want what is happening between us?” asked Elena.

The defiance struck something inside him. He startled Elena but pulling her onto the couch, lying her down and hovering over her. His hands were on either side of her head, and he looked her in the eye. He noticed two things, one, humour. And he found himself wondering if she had been teasing him. The second thing was desire, unashamed desire.

“If I was clear-headed when it came to you, normally, I would try and do the honourable thing and respect your wishes.” He stroked her cheek. “But I don’t think this beast that you have awoken inside me will ever allow that.”

Elena’s hands cupped his face. “I don’t think I could allow myself to walk away from you either.”

Her words seemed to lock something in place. Elijah now had no concern that she would ever leave his side; he would remain by her, wherever she wanted to be and keep her safe. He would kill anyone who tried to take her away.

* * *

The soft and wet kisses being pressed against Elena’s neck was what woke her. Her body was tangled in the sheets of the bed, her hair was spread across the pillow, and warm sunlight was peaking through a small gap in the curtains. Her body ached, deliciously so, and as the memories of the previous day and night flooded back, her body seemed to burn with the desire to feel him touch her again.

Elijah had been an unexpected whirlwind that she found surprisingly welcoming. This powerful vampire, a being that had shaken the bones of the very vampires that had taken her from Mystic Falls, had appeared before her and changed everything inside her.

The thoughts had been overwhelming, terrifying, but also freeing. For weeks, Elena had been torn about how she felt about her life; her family, her friends, her boyfriend. She had never truly finished grieving for the loss of her parents; Jeremy had almost been torn apart himself because of Damon’s actions after he had first returned to Mystic Falls and then got himself involved with another vampire; Stefan had tried his hardest to keep her safe, and her feelings for him had felt real—like love—but she truly didn’t know if that was right.

The moment that Elijah had touched her for the first time, any thought of Stefan seemed to evaporate. She had only, minutes before, been begging that he would show up and save her. Bonnie’s message had been clear that they knew where she was and that Stefana and Damon were coming. But Elijah standing before her, his intoxicating gaze, the shocks of electricity that shot through her body from his touch; it was unlike anything she had ever felt before, and selfishly, she didn’t want it to go away.

Elena had felt a small semblance of guilt for sleeping with Elijah. Technically she was dating Stefan, but she hadn’t been able to control herself. His kiss, his touch, and he had made her cum so many times that she wasn’t certain when they had stopped.

They had talked a lot while she had eaten, about what exactly they were both feeling, but not about why he had come to find her. Rose-Marie had told her scraps of information that Elijah was an Original Vampire and that as the Doppelganger, she was the key to breaking the Sun and the Moon curse. She had hoped that Elijah would explain it all to her, but she had gotten caught up in him again.

But now, as she woke up, feeling relax and incredibly horny, Elena found herself wanting to do nothing but stay wrapped up in bed. She couldn’t keep the smile from her face as she felt Elijah’s gentle kisses. His arm was wrapped around her stomach, holding her against his chest, and she could feel his very hard morning wood pushing against her ass.

“Good morning,” he said. His words were muffled against her skin.

She blinked open her eyes and turned her head to look at him. His hair was a mess, ruffled from the number of times she had buried her fingers in his locks. She bit down on her lip as she resisted the temptation to do so again and said, “Morning.”

“How did you sleep?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her chin.

“Like the dead. You wore me out.”

A small chuckle graced her ears; Elijah pressed another kiss to the corner of her mouth. “You weren’t complaining.” He shifted his hips and pressed his morning wood harder into her.

Elena moaned and pressed back. “And I wouldn’t complain if you did something with that rob you have sticking against my butt.”

Another chuckle. “So crude.”

She smirked. “I can be crude, and that wasn’t crude.”

Elijah slid the arm around her waist up and cupped one of her breasts. She was still covered by the sheet, but his fingers found her nipple and squeezed it. She gasped at the touch.

“Would you care to provide me with an example?” he asked.

“Fuck me,” she said, her voice breaking as he applied more pressure to her nipple.

“What was that?” he teased.

“Fuck me with your hard cock,” she cried.

Elijah chuckled and moved them. He climbed to his knees, pulling the sheet off to reveal both of their naked bodies. He gripped Elena’s hips and pulled her up and onto her knees before pressing her head gently against the pillow. Placing himself behind her, he spread her legs, and she felt the head of his hardened cock rest against the lips of her centre.

As he kneeled behind her, she could hear the smile in his voice as he said, “With pleasure.”

With a firm push, Elena cried out as he entered her. His cock stretched her insides, a painful but pleasurable ache shot through her hips and thighs. Elijah had thoroughly fucked her the night before; she was surprised that there was any feeling in her legs at all. Elena believed that if it had been anyone else thrusting inside her, she wouldn’t have been able to stand it, but for some reason, just because it was Elijah fucking his cock into her, she needed it.

Elijah did as Elena asked and fucked her. Taking her from behind, his cock pounded into her; her ass was yanked back by Elijah’s hands to smack into his thighs as he controlled their brutal pace. His fingers were gripping her roughly, no doubt adding more bruises to go with the ones from the night before. It thrilled her to know that he had marked her.

“Mine,” Elijah growled, his voice deep.

Elena whimpered and tried to reach back to touch him; she wanted to feel his skin.

“You belong to me,” he grunted, thrusting in hard enough that Elena cried out and lost her grip on the pillow she had been grasping.

“Elijah,” she cried.

Her orgasm was already building, her walls were clamping around Elijah’s length, and the pressure inside of her was too much.

“Cum, my love.”

Elijah leant forward, pressing his face into her hip. He pressed a firm kiss before biting her. The sting of his fangs followed by the delicious wave of need pushed Elena over the edge. His name fell from her lips, and her body shook beneath him.

As her orgasm shook her, Elijah slowed his thrusts and released her hip. He licked his lips before licking the small wholes he had left on her, another mark from him.

Elena tried to catch her breath; Elijah’s cock was still rock hard and throbbing inside of her. She didn’t know if she could take much more, her hips were incredibly sore, and her centre was overly sensitive. But she wanted to please him, to make him cum.

She protested as he pulled himself from her and tried to shift herself back. Elijah rolled her onto her back and smiled down at her.

“You didn’t cum,” she said.

Elijah crawled over her body and settled himself between her thighs. He pressed a kiss to her lips and said, “As much as I would love to continue, I can tell your body can’t take much more, my love.”

Elena wanted to protest, but he was right. But there was one thing she could do, and it didn’t require him to be in that hole. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands caressed her bruised hips and groaned as she pushed her hips up against him.

“Elena,” he grumbled.

“I want you to cum in my mouth,” she said.

Elijah's eyes didn’t react, she had hoped he would give her a look of surprise, but she had quickly realised that Elijah didn’t show every emotion so openly. What she did catch was intrigue.

“Do you now?”

Elena nodded, biting her lip. She pulled herself to sit up, her body moaning in pain, but she ignored it. “I do.”

Elijah rolled onto his back, half resting against the pillows. He kept his eyes firmly on her, and when he didn’t say no, she climbed on her hands and knees to settle herself over his legs.

She looked down at his cock, it was still throbbing, and she could see the shine of her juices along his length. It wasn’t something she had done a lot of. Twice for Matt, once before they had sex and one other time. She and Stefan had never really gotten around to that type of foreplay. But looking at the thick cock before her, she found herself wanting to do a good job and please him.

Elena wrapped her hand around Elijah’s cock and slowly stroked him at first. Elijah groaned at the contact but kept his eyes locked on her. Elena used her thumb to swipe over the tip, apply enough pressure to draw out another groan.

She liked that her touch pleased him.

Leaning down, Elena wrapped her lips around the head. She was nervous and wondered if it was possible to swallow his whole length, but she wanted to try. Elijah didn’t rush her; his hand came to rest on her head and seemed to guide her down as she took him in.

Elena used to touch to slide around his length and sucked him all the way in just he hit the back of her throat. She didn’t gag, which surprised her, but there was still more of his length that she hadn’t swallowed. She wrapped her fist around the rest of his length and started to bob her head.

She quickly found a steady rhythm, her mouth sliding up and down his length, she used her tongue to massage the head, and every grunt, groan and moan of her name only pushed Elena to suck harder.

“Elena,” moaned Elijah; his fingers were now tangled in her hair, and he was pushing her head down as she bobbed. “Fuck, I’m going to cum.”

Elena bobbed faster and sucked harder; she wanted to taste him. She looked up as she swallowed his length again and found him staring at her. His eyes were dark, she could see the veins beneath his eyes creeping out, and it made her want to stop sucking him and mount him.

Elijah cried out, and with a hard thrust of his hips, exploded into her mouth. Elena choked slightly as his cum hit her throat, but she quickly relaxed and swallowed it as he emptied into her mouth.

When Matt had cum in her mouth, she had found it salty and slightly unpleasant, but Elijah’s tasted different. She wasn’t sure who to describe it, but she swallowed every drop she could before licking the head of Elijah’s cock clean; her eyes locked with his the whole time.

As she released him, Elijah sat up and pulled her against him. He kissed her hard and smiled against her mouth. A warm sense of pride filled her; she had managed to please him

“I love you.” The words fell from his lips, and Elena froze. He looked at her with no uncertainty, no concern, just pure truth. He showed no signs of fear that she would reject him and Elena wasn’t sure if she even could.

Everything was still too confusing to know if she loved him; she felt something strong, but hearing him say it, made her heart flutter. It made her feel safe.

With them both sated, for the moment, Elena stayed in Elijah’s lap and cuddled into his chest. He had sifted them back and was leaning against the headboard, and without moving, had ordered them breakfast. Since the kitchen was open, Elena requested waffles with strawberries and syrup and a very large coffee.

While they waited, Elena decided that it was the perfect time to finally ask him; there were many questions in her head, not about them but about him and why vampires believed that he would want her. She had her arms around his neck, and Elijah seemed to be enjoying himself by nibbling her throat.

She asked, “The two from yesterday, they called you an Original.”

Elijah hummed against her throat and sucked on her skin.

She held in a moan. “Is that some sort of vampire title?”

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the bottom of her chip. “My siblings and I are the oldest vampires in existence; we are the vampires from which all vampires were created.”

Elena’s couldn’t stop her mouth from popping open. “Fuck me.”

Elijah smirked. “I think I already did.”

She smacked his chest and shook her head. It dawned on her that when Elijah said he could keep her safe, he was stronger than any other vampire out there. “So how old is old exactly?” she asked.

He sighed and sank back, playing with the strands of her hair. “I was born in the 10 century, either 977 or 978; the dates are a little hazy. I was twenty-four when I was turned into a vampire.”

“Wow.” Elena rested her hands on Elijah’s chest. He had been alive for over a thousand years, and now here he was, someone who would have seen so much. It made her wonder if she was only a small blip on his radar; a short human life was nothing compared to his. “What of your siblings? Tell me about them.”

Elijah’s face seemed to grow sad. He said, “My parents had seven children; the first was my eldest sister, who died from a plague before I was born. My brother Finn was next; we were never close, our mother believed that he never truly covered from losing our sister, and even after we became vampires, he kept himself separate from us.”

For the first time, the mask that Elijah seemed to keep in place slipped, and she saw the pain in his eyes, but he continued.

“I was next, followed by my half brother, Niklaus.”

“Half brother?” she asked.

Elijah nodded. “Yes. It wasn’t something we learned until after we became vampires, but our mother had an affair with a werewolf. That affair resulted in Niklaus. Out of all my brothers, he was the one I was closest too, but after our long lives, we have pushed each other away.”

Elena couldn’t imagine losing the close relationship she shared with Jeremy; after losing their parents, she didn’t know if she could deal with that. It seemed that Elijah’s family had issues that had forced them apart; then again, anyone who is over a thousand years old would have baggage. “You said there were seven of you; who else?”

He continued, “After Niklaus is Kol. He was the rebel of the family, finding all sorts of trouble, but he did always make us laugh. Then our sister, Rebekah, was born. You can probably imagine the struggle she had with four older brothers, all of whom would do anything to keep any of the other boys away from her.” A smile graced Elijah lips at the fond memory.

Elena smiled. “I bet she hated that.”

“She did, but she was our only sister, and we were determined to keep her safe.” Elijah’s hand caressed her hips. “And then there was Henrik. The most innocent of us all. He had a fondness for climbing trees that he always got stuck in. I remember many times that Niklaus or myself would have to help him down.”

Elena wondered what Elijah would have been like as a human. Had he changed so much over such a long life, or did he hold the same morals of his original life? She wondered what it would have been like if he and his family had never become vampires; what would have happened to her?

Instead of focusing on what-ifs, Elena continued her questions. “How did you all become vampires? I assume you didn’t just wake up one morning and decide to live off blood.”

Elijah smiled. “No, we did not.”

A knock at the door drew their attention, and Elena slid from his lap. She smirked as Elijah used his sped to grab his pants that had been discarded on the floor before opening the door.

A middle-aged woman, dressed in a pair of slacks and dark top, was holding a tray of food. “Good morning,” she said, “I have your room service.”

Elijah politely smiled and took the tray. “Thank you very much.”

“You are welcome; just leave the tray in the hall when you are done.” She gave a small wave and turned away.

Elena watched as Elijah kicked the door closed and walked over to the bed. He placed the tray of food on the covers before removing the lid. Her stomach growled at her as she took in the inviting smells and grabbed the fork before cutting herself a piece of the large waffle.

Elijah chuckled at her as he sat back on the bed. “Shall I continue while you eat?”

She nodded. “Please.”

“Very well.” He leant back against the headboard and said, “After the loss of my eldest sister, my mother was always very protective of us all. She studied whatever form of magics she could find to make herself strong to protect us. One of the biggest dangers we faced, besides illness, were our neighbours. A pack of werewolves lived not too far, and every full moon, the humans in our village took shelter in a series of tunnels below our home. During one full moon, Niklaus’ curiosity got the best of him, and he snuck out to watch the men turn; what he didn’t know was that Henrik followed him. The next morning, Niklaus returned to us with Henrik dead in his arms; our brother had been torn apart by the wolves.”

Elena paused and put down the fork. She couldn’t imagine seeing anyone torn apart. “I’m so sorry.”

Elijah closed his eyes as she cupped his cheek. He pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand. It may have been a long time before, but she could see that it still affected him.

He continued, “Our parents were so distraught that they decided to make it so that they would never again face the loss of a child. With the help of her teacher, a witch named Ayana, they created the spell that would turn us into vampires—not that they knew what they were creating. One night, without our knowledge, our parents fed us a tonic, it was mixed with our water, and then one by one, our father slaughtered us. When we awoke, blood was forced down our throats, and our transition was completed.”

“We didn’t understand what was happening at first, and according to many witches, nature turned against our creation, and for every strength we had been given, nature, in turn, gave us a weakness. We could no longer walk in the sun without being burned, we discovered that the herb vervain is like poison, and we had an initiable thirst for human blood.”

Elena didn’t feel like eating anymore. She didn’t like to hear how he had been forced to become a vampire; she couldn’t imagine anything worse.

“Did I ruin your appetite?” asked Elijah.

Elena placed down the fork on the tray. “I just…can’t imagine what that would have been like.”

“It happened a very long time ago, my love.” He took her hand and kissed it. “I accepted what happened to me; most of my siblings did as well, and over the years, we have done what we did for family.”

She grabbed a strawberry and bit into it. She asked, “Where are your siblings now?”

Elijah’s face turned dark. The look in his eyes wasn’t one she had seen yet, and it made her nervous. Elena wasn’t concerned for herself; she felt confident that Elijah wouldn’t hurt her in any way, but what could have happened to make him look such a way?

“There aren’t many things that can stop my siblings or me; unlike regular vampires, a normal wooden stake wouldn’t kill me—at least, not indefinitely—but there is a weapon that can keep us trapped. A magical dagger dipped in the ash of a very special tree can be used to pierce our hearts and keep us in a suspended state.”

“Have your siblings been stabbed by this dagger?” she asked.

He nodded. “Niklaus has grown exceptionally paranoid, jealous and controlling over our very long lives. Whenever one of us would step out of line, he would use the daggers to punish us or our misdeeds.”

“There’s more than one?”

“One for each of us.”

“If he continued to do such a thing to you, did you, in turn, do the same to him?”

“Niklaus is immune to the daggers effects.”

Elena frowned.

“I mentioned my mother’s affair with the werewolf. Niklaus was born with the gene, and all it would take would be for him to kill someone to activate it, and he did, but only after our parents had made us vampires. Niklaus killed a man, and during the next full moon, he turned, making him a very unique creature.”

“A hybrid.”

Elijah nodded. “Half-vampire, half-werewolf. It makes him stronger than us; he is immune to werewolf venom, and he is immune to a dagger.”

“So does Niklaus have them daggered?” she asked.

Elijah slid off the bed and moved over to the window. “Finn has been kept in a coffin for the past nine hundred years, ever since we first discovered the daggers. Kol has been in and out over the centuries, same for Rebekah. I haven’t seen any of them for over a century after I separated from them.”

Elena didn’t know what to say. She would do anything she could to get Jeremy back if someone took him. Pushing herself from the bed, she walked up behind him and slid her arms around his waist. She wasn’t sure if it would provide him with any comfort, but she hoped that it would.

“I have been trying to find a way to get my siblings back for a long time; it is what led me to you.” Elijah turned and pushed back her hair.

“What can I do?”

“Niklaus had a curse placed on him by our mother after his werewolf side was revealed. She used Petrova Doppelganger blood to bind him.”

He had known another Doppelganger. “Not, Katherine?”

“No, the original Doppelganger, her name was Tatia.”

By now, she knew enough from listening to Bonnie that when an ingredient is used in a spell, like blood, that same blood would be needed to break that spell. But he had known two other women who had the same face as her; Elena didn’t know what to think, did he see them when he looked at her?

“Niklaus needs my blood to break his curse?”

Elijah nodded.

“Does that mean he will come looking for me?”

“Possibly.” He lifted her head and cupped both sides of her face. “But I will never let him find you. Even without this unexpected feeling inside of me, I would have made sure to keep you hidden from my brother. I won’t allow him to break his curse.”

* * *

Things seemed even more complicated. After Elijah’s explanation, Elena wasn’t sure what to think. Instead of trying to make sense, she ate her food and decided to have a fresh shower. If she could think clearly for a few moments without her mind becoming distracted by him, she hoped she would know what to feel and what to think.

As she was showering, Elena had heard Elijah answered the door. She hadn’t been able to hear what was being said over the water, but she knew the voice was female. She finished quickly before drying herself and leaving her hair damp.

In the room, standing at the foot of the bed, was a young woman. Long black hair that was tied in a loose braid, tan skin that looked like she had spent many days underneath the sun, and in her hands was a very old and worn book.

She smiled at Elena as Elijah spoke. “Elena, this is Katlyn Winters; she is a witch. Katlyn, this is Elena.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” said Elena.

Katlyn said, “You too. I’ve heard about the whole Petrova Doppelganger thing, but you are the first one I’ve met.”

“That’s a first. Normally I get called Katherine,” said Elena.

Elijah frowned. He walked over to her and slid an arm around her. “Let me assure you, my love, Katerina doesn’t hold a candle to you.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“Wow,” said Katlyn.

“Don’t start,” grumbled Elijah.

“What?” asked Elena.

Katlyn smirked. “Elijah gave me a rundown of you both having a sudden bond, attachment, whatever you want to call it. But seeing him, so affection is strange.”

Elijah mumbled something before picking up a bag off the bed. “Fresh clothes,” he said and handed it to Elena.

“I got something simple,” said Katlyn, “wasn’t sure what you would like.”

Elena took the bag. “Thank you, I’ll be right back.”

She went back into the bathroom and listened as Katlyn and Elijah spoke.

“Do you have any clue about the bond and my over-enthusiastic urge to claim her?” asked Elijah.

She pulled out the clothes and noticed it was a tan brown sundress. It was pretty and her exact size.

“It sounds almost like you want ‘mate’ with her,” said Katlyn.

“What do you mean?” said Elijah.

A small blush touched Elena’s cheeks when she also noticed the new lacy underwear that was also in the bag. She pulled it out and started getting dressed.

“Werewolves have mating rituals that allow them to create a powerful bond between two of them. Couples mate and they are extremely protective over one another,” explained Katlyn.

“Neither Elena or I are werewolves, and this wasn’t something I decided to feel; it just happened,” said Elijah.

“Do you object to these feelings? Is it something you want me to find a way to remove?” asked Katlyn.

Elena paused as she pulled up the straps of the bra. She hadn’t considered if her feelings regarding Elijah could be changed. They seemed so sure, so definite. But what if Elijah preferred not having to deal with her? It was sudden, and neither of them knew it was going to happen. It would be easier for him if he wasn’t attached, wouldn’t it?

“No.” Elijah’s words seemed to snap Elena from her daze. “Elena is mine, and I don’t want to change that.”

“Alright, calm down. Just a question.”

Elena pulled on the dress and brushed her hair before joining the others. Elijah was sitting on the couch, and Katlyn was leaning against the foot of the bed, which Elena now realised had been made.

“The clothes fit okay?” asked Katlyn.

Elena nodded. “They do, thank you.”

“You look beautiful, my love.” Elijah stood up and pulled her back into his arms. It seemed that he couldn’t keep himself away from her. Not that she didn’t like his warmth.

“Anway, there isn’t anything else in my books about you two. I will, however, look into this for you and see what I can find out.” Katlyn pushed off the bed. “In the meantime, explore your bond; you might find there is more to it.”

Katlyn let herself out with a wave, and Elena found herself liking the witch.

“Are you ready to go home?” asked Elijah.

Elena stepped away from him slightly, surprised.

“Home?”

He nodded. “From my contacts, your existence has been kept from him. There is no need for you to leave your life unless he does. Unless you prefer to stay locked up in this room with me?”

Elena was tempted to stay, but she did miss her brother and Jenna. And her friends were probably panicking because they couldn’t find her.

“Will you stay in Mystic Falls?” she asked.

Elijah smiled. “I will go whenever you are, Elena.”

“What am I going to tell everyone?” How did she explain Elijah and her relationship with him? They would call her crazy. And what would Jenna think?

“I can compel them all to believe I was always there,” he said.

Elena frowned. “You can’t compel witches, and I have three vampire friends…well, two vampire friends, one annoyingly bossy acquaintance.”

Elijah smirked. “My love, as an Original, I can compel other vampires.”

Elena smiled. “That could come in handy.”

* * *

Mystic Falls had much changed since Elijah knew it. A thousand years changed the world in many ways, but even as he drove through the town, he could picture how it had once been. He listened to Elena’s directions and allowed her to lead him back to her home, where her friends and family were probably waiting.

After reassuring Elena that she would be able to continue her life, with him being a constant addition, she had eagerly asked to call her family and friends. While she had done so, Elijah secured himself a car and an apartment in town. He didn’t know how much time he would spend there since he didn’t know how long he would be able to part from Elena, but it would be a place they could enjoy some privacy.

He had listened to her to try and explain, but not even he knew how to tell anyone what was happening. Elena had assured him that she wouldn’t let anything they say keep her from him and that she would handle her _relationship_ with Stefan once they were back.

It had taken only a few hours to drive back, and now he was dreading having to share her. Elena had held tightly onto his hand as they drove, and the contact had relaxed him, and he pleased him to see her eyeing their hands and smiling.

“Just up here, the one on the corner.”

Elijah noted her instructions and pulled his car into the driveway. It was clear that everyone was waiting inside. Four cars were parked around the house, and he could hear all of the heartbeats inside the house.

“Shit,” said Elena.

He looked at her. “What is it?”

“I’m about to get smothered,” she explained.

“I could whisk you away if you like. Find us a private island where it will just be us and no one else,” said Elijah.

He enjoyed the wide smile that graced her lips.

“That sounds incredible, but I can’t leave my family. And I really would like to finish high school.”

Elijah shrugged. “It’s always an option if you change your mind.”

Elena giggled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They walked up to the house, their hands linked. He could hear the people inside talking or maybe arguing, and he could feel Elena’s hesitation. She paused at the door for only a moment before looking up at him and said, “Come on in.”

“Thank you.” He pushed open the door and let her step in first.

There were several people waiting. Elena waved at them awkwardly before a woman probably in her early thirties charged at Elena. She wrapped her in a big hug. Elijah assumed it was Elena’s Aunt Jenna.

“I have been so worried about you,” she said.

“I’m sorry, but I’m okay,” said Elena.

“You were really cryptic on the phone,” said a younger girl, blonde and a vampire. Elijah assumed that she was Caroline; Elena had mentioned her.

“I know,” said Elena, “but I’ve learnt a lot in the past two days, and I just wanted to explain things once.”

“Does your explanation include who Mr tall, dark and handsome is?” asked Jenna.

Elena seemed to hold in a laugh by scrunching up her nose. She looked up at Elijah and then said, “This is Elijah.”

“Jenna.” Jenna held out her hand to him.

“Pleasure.” Elijah took her hand.

“Elijah saved me,” said Elena.

“What did you get out of saving Elena?” A dark-headed vampire marked towards him.

Elijah didn’t like him just from the smug attitude.

“Damon, stop it.”

A blonde-haired human stepped out and said, “How about we just let Elena explain?”

“Thank you, Matt.” Elena smiled at him.

He shrugged his arms and slid his hands into his pockets. “Sure.”

Elena stepped into the living space, and Elijah stayed near her. She let out a heavy breath then said, “I was kidnapped by vampires who wanted to turn me over to Elijah.”

“So you didn’t save her; you collected her.” Damon glared at Elijah.

“Damon,” she warned.

He rolled his eyes.

Elijah explained, “Elena is the most recent Petrova Doppelganger, which makes her incredibly valuable to certain vampires who have unorthodox motives. I had a close contact inform me that two vampires had information about Elena predecessor, Katerina.”

“You mean Katherine?” said a dark-skinned girl, probably the teenage witch friend Elena had mentioned. Bonnie.

Elijah nodded. “Yes. When I arrived, they informed me about Elena, and I removed her from their care.”

“You mean, you killed them,” interrupted Damon.

“Only one of them,” said Elena.

Elijah continued, “They are now un-important. What is important is that Elena is kept safe and hidden from those vampires who would use her.”

“Is that why you’re here?” asked Bonnie.

“One of the reasons,” said Elijah.

Damon stepped towards Elijah. “And what are you getting out of this exactly?”

“Damon, enough. You’re being an ass. I am fine, now please get out.” Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

“Elena—” he tried.

Elijah stepped in front of Elena; he would keep her safe from anyone. Even those she considered friends. “I believe she asked you to leave.”

“What are you going to do?” Damon puffed out his chest.

Elijah grabbed Damon by his throat. Damon gasped as he struggled for breath. He wanted nothing more than to remove his head or perhaps just rip out his tongue, but Elena grasped his arm.

“Elijah, please let him go.”

He sighed but dropped the annoying vampire.

Damon glared at him. “You will regret that.”

Elijah scoffed. “You couldn’t hurt me if you tried.”

“Boys, enough.” Elena stepped between them. “Damon, leave.”

Damon shook his head and took off out the door. Elena still held Elijah’s arm and slid her hand to clasp their fingers together. She shifted her weight and leant against him. There was nothing he wanted more than to kiss her, to hold her close. But he noticed the other vampire in the room watching them.

When they arrived, he had been right behind Jenna, and he had seemed to want to hug Elena just as much as Jenna did. But he had looked at Elijah and paused. He hadn’t spoken but listened and watched. And now, as Elena leant into him, he saw his eyes change. He moved from where he had been sitting and walked out the door.

Elena watched him go and said, “I’ll be right back.” She let go of Elijah’s hands and ran out the door.

Elijah listened and heard her call.

“Stefan, wait.”

“Who is he?” Stefan asked.

“I told you…” she said.

“No, to you. Who is he to you? Because you looked very comfortable with him.”

“Stefan…”

“Elena, don’t lie to me. You were holding his hand, leaning into him. And the way you looked at him…you’ve never looked at me like that.”

“It’s difficult to explain.”

“Well, try.”

“When I met Elijah, something changed on the inside. He was suddenly the only thing that made sense. My whole body screamed at me to trust him, to go with him, and to give myself to him completely.”

“You mean…”

“Yeah. I seemed to have no control over myself; I couldn’t control what I wanted, and when it did happen, I just—”

“I don’t need to details, thanks.”

“Stefan, I never wanted to hurt you. I did have feelings for you; I thought I loved you.”

“But not anymore? You just suddenly don’t feel that way.”

“I said it was difficult to explain.”

“It sounds like he compelled you, Elena.”

“No, he wouldn’t.”

“He’s a vampire. He could make you feel anything.”

“I never took this off. The necklace you gave me hasn’t left my neck.”

Elijah was surprised. Elena was lying to him. She had removed the necklace as soon as she had noticed that it bothered him. It had mixed with her natural smell, and she had left it off until they had climbed back into the car.

“I never wanted to hurt you, Stefan.”

“If that was true, you wouldn’t have done what you did.”

The sob that tore out of Elena hurt Elijah’s heart. He moved towards the door and saw her standing on the path, her arms around herself. Tears were falling down her cheeks. Elijah wanted to chase after Stefan and hurt him for making her cry, but he knew she wouldn’t want that. He ignored the voice screaming at him to make him pay and wrapped Elena in his arms.

She sobbed into his chest, and he let her. After a few moments, he picked her up and carried her back inside. The people who remained all looked uncomfortable, but Jenna said, “Second door on the left.”

He thanked her with a nod and carried Elena up to her room.

Elena’s bedroom was very cosy. It was filled with books and blankets; her bed was loaded with pillows. He could picture her curled up, reading among her blankets on a cold day. He found himself wanting to explore her trinkets, but that could wait. He laid Elena down on her sheets before pulling off her shoes. He removed his jacket and shoes before sliding on the bed next to her and allowing Elena to bury herself against him.

He didn’t try to calm her with words because he knew that technically they both had been in the wrong. As much as Elijah hated it, Elena had been in a relationship with Stefan, and Elena had cheated on him by submitting to her emotions and desires. Elijah knew she would heal and only hoped that she would be able to make something right with the vampire.

The sun was almost setting by the time Elena had been able to calm down. She had fallen asleep for several hours, all of which Elijah stayed with her. He had taken a short time to look at her photos and through her books, enjoying himself as he saw bits and pieces of her life shine through.

When she woke up, he had been flipping through a copy of Shakespeare's Macbeth. She had rolled over to look at him, her eyes were still puff and red, but she smiled at him. “Found anything good?” she asked.

Elijah smiled. “I am very impressed by your choices.”

“Did you ever meet Shakespeare?” she asked.

Elijah let out a small chuckle. “I did. He got along best with Niklaus; I thought he was rather strange. However, his works are wonderful.” He placed the book back into her shelf before walking back over to sit beside her on the bed. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

Elena shrugged and pulled herself up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head under his chin. “I hurt Stefan, and for that, I probably won’t forgive myself.”

“Maybe once we discover the true meaning about our connection, it will allow you both to have some clarity and closure,” said Elijah.

“Perhaps.”

Elijah kissed her head. “If you are hungry, your Aunt was talking about ordering pizza a few minutes ago.”

Elena nodded. “I could eat. Is everyone still here?”

“Just your aunt and brother. The later of the two who did stick his head in and threatened to kill me if I hurt you.”

Elena looked up and frowned. “He did?”

Elijah smirked. “It was rather amusing.”

Elena laughed and said, “It’s sweet that he wants to protect me.”

“It is. But I won’t hurt you; in fact, I plan on making sure that you are nothing back happy from now on.” Elijah stroked her cheek.

He wanted her safe, happy and loved. He would do anything to make sure it stayed that way. Even if it meant killing every last vampire or witch that would try to use her for her blood.


End file.
